cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (TV series)
SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated children's show which airs on the Nickelodeon network. The show features heavily personified sea characters, namely SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs who live on the ocean floor in a town called Bikini Bottom. The animation in the show is somewhat abstract and very surreal often featuring bizarre plot lines, characters and animation techniques. Setting Much of the series' events take place in Bikini Bottom, an underwater city located in the Pacific Ocean beneath the real life tropical isle of Bikini Atoll. Much of this is supported within the context of the episodes themselves; however, despite implications of the city's location as well as analogies to real life, Hillenburg has stated that he wishes to leave the city isolated from the real world, explaining the Baywatch parody scene from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie as simply a reference to his favorite show of all time. The citizens of Bikini Bottom live in mostly aquatic-themed buildings, and use "boatmobiles", an amalgamation of cars and boats, as a mode of transportation. Notable establishments present in Bikini Bottom includes the Krusty Krab and Mrs. Puff Boating School, which have become a common setting in the series since their first appearance in 1999. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants - A good-natured, upstanding sponge who resides in a pineapple shaped house. He works at the Krusty Krab as a fast food cook. *Patrick Star - Patrick is a starfish and SpongeBob's best friend. He is incredibly dumb and is often responsible for the misadventures him and SpongeBob end up on. *Squidward Tentacals - Squidward is reluctantly SpongeBob's next door neighbor and is often at odds with him over his absurd ideas and adventures. Outside of being neighbors they also happen to work together at the Krusty Krab. *Sandy Cheeks - Sandy plays a friendly squirrel who is confined to an oxygen suit in order to survive the environment. *Eugene H. Krabs - A greedy crab who runs the Krusty Krab Restaurant and is often at odds with SpongeBob and Squidward over their work habits. *Sheldon J. Plankton - A small plankton creature who is the rival of the Krusty Krab's owner Eugene H. Krabs. He is most often attempting to steal the secret ingredients to the Krabby Patty (the Krusty Krab's most popular dish). He never has successfully got it though yet. Ironically it was Plankton unknowing and accidental knocking of several ingredients into the first awful Krabby patty receipe that makes it a success! *Gary Film Version In 2004, Nickelodeon Studios and Paramount Pictures produced a feature length SpongeBob SquarePants film under the direction of series creator Stephen Hillenburg. To date the film has a domestic gross total of over 85 million dollars and was met with generally positive reviews. RottenTomatoes.com, a film review website, shows a 70% average among gathered reviews while IMDB holds a 6.3/10 star rating. Pretty Ancient World External links *SpongePedia Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:1990's Series Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:2000's Series Category:2010's Series Category:1999 television series debuts Category:1990s Cartoons Category:2000s Cartoons Category:2010s Cartoons